Mercs in a Civilized World
by dudedaniel
Summary: After traveling to the future, the TF2 Mercs interact with this new-era world. But with the second Omnic Crisis already brewing, these agents of chaos will only make things worse. Or will they save the world with their selfish desires?
1. The Arrival of the Mercs

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 1: Arrival of the Mercs. This chapter focuses entirely on the TF2 Mercenaries and their inital encounter with the world of Overwatch._

The 9 RED Mercenaries (plus Ms. Pauling) were in full sprint escaping the TFC mercs, since they are attempting to kill them. Not knowing where to run, they decided to go the coordinates the Administrator commanded them to. Upon arriving there, they discovered that it lead to the inside of a facility which contained some strange machine.

"Looks like a time machine to me." said the Engineer.

"What? Why would she lead us to one?"-Ms. Pauling.

"Don't know miss, but if I had to guess-"

"It is because she wants us to defeat the Terminator!" screamed the Soldier. "We were fighting the robots this whole time, and now it is time to defeat their leader!"

Suddenly the PA system boomed. The familiar voice of the Administrator filled the air.

"My dear 9 mercenaries and my assistant Ms. Pauling. I have ordered you to arrive here so that, together, we could travel far into the future and establish our empire then. Unfortunately, two things have interfered with this plan."

"Is it my charming looks and my Tom Jones memorabilia?" Scout whispered to Spy, who elbowed him.

"The first is that insipid 'scientist' known as Sniper's father. He used up the majority of the stored Australium. In case you didn't know, the time machine uses it as fuel, for one use. The second is that I have gotten cornered by the mercs Gray has sent to kill you. So I am telling you to go."

"No! Please don't make me leave you ma'am!" cried Ms. Pauling.

"I wasn't going to. Ms. Pauling, you stay behind and disappear. Blend into the populace. Take the Australium sitting in the box to your right. Use it to power the life extension machine beside it. There is enough fuel for 200 years. Congratulations, Ms. Pauling, you have earned yourself a vacation."

In tears, Ms. Pauling slowly complied. She had the engineer install the machine while the Administrator continued.

"As for the mercs, you shall use the machine and go as far forward as it will allow. When you arrive, find Ms. Pauling, and together, take over whichever companies you need and come back for me. This is the last you will hear of me for one hundred and some years." The PA system deactivated.

As Ms. Pauling left the building, the mercs stood on the pad and activated the machine."

"Wait! What about my Tom Jones memo-"

The mercs simultaneously opened their eyes to find themselves standing in a wasteland. What they assumed was the building they were in was completely demolished and pieces of scrap were everywhere.

"-rabilia?"

"What about it Scout? Tom Jones is still alive. We talked about this days ago." replied the Spy angrily.

"No, we talked about it a hundred and some years ago. Plus a few days."

The spy's eyes slightly widened. In this future, the memorabilia would actually be worth a lot, even if Tom Jones was still alive.

"Do not worry, Scout. I dropped off my vehicle at the bank, and the rest of your memorabilia should be in the bank you left it in. We can use that to boost our progress."

"What progress?" said an unfamiliar voice.

The mercs found themselves facing a gang of badly dressed survivors, wearing metal and with bad wounds.

"Who the hell are these Mad Max ripoffs?" yelled the Scout.

"Oi! Mate, I'll have you know that I am the Mad Max himself, leader of the Junkers!" He spread his arms as his companions screamed patriotically. "And you're a little weasel in your clean red shir- oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" he gaped at the scrumpy bottle Demoman was already chugging.

Max jumped off the roof of his car onto the hood to get a closer look. "It is! It's 100-year old Scottish Scrumpy! Tell you what. We'll buy it off you, give you some nice new weapons. Yours look clean but they're old models. I want to be honest about this; I took a Merchant's oath before the explosion, and I'm not going to break it now."

Medic seemed impressed. "Wunderbar. Ja, zis vill be a good trade for us. Vhat about a vehicle? Ve could use-"

"Never!" The soldier suddenly screamed. "We will not allow this communist Australian to take away all of our booze! Demo! Drink all of the scrumpy before they can get their hands on it."

"Aye!"

"Everyone else, ATTACK!"

Soldier promptly launched a rocket at Max, who dodged it and jumped into his car. The cars began to circle the mercs as their weapons turned to face them. Scout, however, was already inside Max's car, beating the driver with his bat. The Sniper took out the gunner of the rightmost car as the Spy cloaked. Heavy began firing as Medic stuck to him. Engineer took off his glove and a shotgun and charged the nearest car on their left. Pyro shot a flare at a car making a wide loop, setting the tire on fire, which blew.

The farthest left car, now stuck with a flat tire, had it's crew all go out and shoot at Heavy, whether it was with a mounted gun or assorted rifles, shotguns, and pistols. In response to this force, Medic Übered the Heavy, who mowed the car down. The Soldier had already launched himself to the center car, killing Max with a shovel as Scout shot everyone else inside. After reloading, the Sniper killed a driver, which resulted in the car crashing into another one. Spy walked out of another car with his knife bloody and the cabin smoky.

The battlefield was left with all but 1 car totaled and the Junkers dead. As they approached that 1 car, it blew up.

"How's that... eughh.. feel you wine-loving Max-man.." slurred the Demoman with his grenade launcher in hand, as he passed out.

"Nice one, mate." whispered Sniper. "Now we don't have a ride."

"Hummada. Mmmph!" muttered the Pyro as he/she pointed at the car with the flat tire.

"Reckon all it needs is a tire replacement. Although we will have to find or make one.", the Engineer mused. "Let's find ourselves a tire!"

"Will this car fit all of us?" asked the Heavy.

"Yes it will, my friend." replied the Spy. "Assuming we remove the bodies."

"Alright, mates. Let's go find ourselves some civilization!" rooted the Sniper. The mercs all cheered as they began to search for a tire.


	2. Destination 0

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 2: Destination 0. This chapter outlines as all of the Overwatch characters converge on one location, for varying reasons. What will they meet when they get there?_

-Winston, Lena Oxton-

Winston was currently at Watchpoint Gibraltar, piloting a simple robot that he has sent to save Tracer. He knew about her defeat at the hands of Amélie. He figured that if a Talon member didn't come back to finish her off, her chronal accelerator would completely deactivate. He knew full well that he wished to avoid that. Just as the thought of losing her to her condition again swept his mind, his avatar spotted her figure.

"Lena? Say something. Lena!?" he said out of the machine's speaker system as he had it take out the replacement chronal accelerator.

After stirring, Lena spotted the robot out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that what you've-eughh-been doing all this time, love? Turning yourself into an omnic?" she groaned.

"Haha. Always have to say something, Lena? No, i'm piloting it from back at base. Stay still." he replied. He had the machine attach the spare accelerator, activate it, and remove the broken one. She sprung to life, since her only wound was the broken accelerator, and she had a lot of pent-up energy.

"That was embarrasing, love. Alright Winny-Ston, where should we go next?"

"Talon has been taking action across the globe, as you undoubtedly noticed. In case they try something at the concert later tomorrow, we want to be there. I've already told all of the other members."

"Concert? What concert?"

-Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Hana Song-

In an attempt to regain popular approval, the Vishkar Corporation planned a free concert. At the head of the events was a Lúcio concert and a live viewing of a Starcraft II campaign playthrough with none other but . To generate hype for the event, they had these two cultural giants meet.

"Woo! in the flesh! Never thought I'd see the day. Lúcio Correia dos Santos, at your service."

"Don't think I don't know who you are, Lúcio! Your music is my favorite! Except for the Starcraft II soundtrack, but don't let that fact drag you down."

"Haha, classic . Anyways, did you catch wind of whose event will go first?"

"They're going to have a large firework display to get the people's attention. People can't watch your music, and my event will take too long."

-Mei-Ling Zhou, Snowball-

Mei and her pet weather drone, Snowball, were chilling in her temporary house in China, since her previous home was sold after her presumed death, with the government scrambling to find her a suitable home without being accused of fostering Overwatch agents. She then recieved a text message from her new boss (she became a firefighter with Snowball, a machine, instead of a dalmation).

"Oh my god! Snowball!" shouted Mei with clear excitement. Snowball quickly rushed up to read the text, but it was incapable. It looked at Mei with anticipation.

"I've been invited to be the chief firefighter at a concert!" she almost screamed. Snowball looked confused. What was a concert again?

"It's not just any concert, Snowball." She looked at it excitedly. She then grabbed Snowball and twirled it around as though they were dancing. "It's the one with Lúcio! And !" Snowball understood that. It knew her secret; she was a big fan of both of them.

"We'll have to dress for warm weather, Snowball. I don't know why, but Vishkar decided to hold the concert in Australia."

-Amélie Lacroix, Gabriel Reyes-

"Why would you not kill that inispid little brat?" demanded Reaper.

"My job was to kill Mondatta. No more, no less. If you want that girl dead, talk to my superiors, and convince them to send me after her." replied Amélie. "Or, you can abandon this job and go after her yourself."

Reaper growled, clearly displeased at her response. "I'll get her on my own time."

Suddenly, their devices activated. Talon had sent them a mission: One of their agents, who hacked into Overwatch's communications system, discovered that Winston had recalled the active Overwatch members and ordered them all to one location, including himself and the combat ready Tracer.

Amélie chuckled. "This is your chance to kill her. One way or another, it will be your last."

-Jack Morrison, Ana Amari-

These two supposedly deceased Overwatch members were in Ana's bunker, getting reacquanited and hearing each other's 'second life' stories. During a recollection of Ana's most recent target and her capturing of him, her bug in Overwatch's system reported something.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"It seems that Winston has taken command in our absence. He sees it fit to send all of the current agents to Australia." Ana replied.

"Why? Doesn't he realize it's illegal?"

"I'm very sure he does. He's a smart man. Whatever he discovered, he decided to take that risk."

"If it's that important, maybe we should help."

"We know better than that, Jack. We are fighting a different war."

"I don't know about you, Ana, but since Overwatch is needed again, I am needed too."

Ana intentionally avoided eye contact as Jack left.

"By the way," added Jack, "Isn't your daughter on the list?". He left and closed the door without awaiting her response. Moments later the door reopened. A fully geared Ana stood at the frame.

-Jamison Fawkes, Mako Rutledge-

After yet another heist on an American bank, Roadhog gained an interest in the treasure Junkrat had.

"Oi, Junkrat, what's the treasure you've been keeping? You know, the one we agreed to split 50/50." he said. He then muttered to himself, "Maybe I should've figured out what it is before I agreed to split it."

"Get this. It's a bunch of spaceships painted gold-ish. Reason I said gold-ish is because it's not gold."

"How could you tell?" Roadhog replied.

"It's not soft, for one thing. Gold also doesn't make you smarter just being in it's presence."

Roadhog pondered this for a moment, then shook his head. "I have to see this for myself."

"Sure mate. Let's go catch a flight. Or hold one hostage. Whatever."


	3. Casual Calamity

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 3: Casual Calamity. Nothing comes more naturally to the TF2 Mercs than causing trouble, but nothing comes more naturally to heroes than saving the world. What will result from this conflict of interest?_

After driving this abomination of a vehicle for 5 hours, Sniper was about to find a replacement. With just a cursory glance, he found that all of the mercs were preoccupied. All of them were asleep in various positions. Engineer was hugging a sentry gun.

"Whoa. Can't lose this opportunity." He whispered as he got out his camera to take a picture. After snapping the picture, Scout woke up. He looked from Sniper to Engineer, and grinned. He put a finger to his lips, implying he'll keep the secret. He walked up to Sniper and looked out the windshield.

"You find anything?"

"Naw, mate."

"That's your problem. You been using that rifle's scope so much, you're blind without it." Scout pointed at something beyond the windshield.

Sniper looked past the windshield again to see a firework show. His jaw nearly dropped.

"You're welcome, by the way."

Suddenly Pyro looked out the windshield, and nudged Sniper, who sped up.

Ana was looking through he scope when she saw an unforgettable face; Lena Oxton's.

"They're here." she called out to Jack, who walked up to her window and looked out the window.

"Guess your info was correct. I suppose your bug didn't tell you why they're here, though?" asked Jack.

"No." suddenly, her scope filled with glare as she heard the popping noise of fireworks.

"Half hoping that was gunfire. I want to do something." said Jack.

"I have a feeling you'll get your fix soon, Jack."

Pyro walked up to this amazing display of rainbows. If the portable version wasn't amazing enough, there was this unmistakable display of laughter and joy. Large streams, combined with sky-high explosions. Pyro reckoned every child within 10 miles must've amassed to here.

One of the babies Pyro was nearest to looked at Pyro's portable laugh-maker with awe. Pyro felt grateful; such an amazing display you've come to see, and you're interested in my bubbles? Well, reckon there's no point in making you wait. Pyro pointed the machine at him, just to make sure he was really interested.

The baby quivered in anticipation. Pyro took that as 'yes' and enveloped the baby in joy. He laughed, laughed so hard, as though he had never laughed before. Many other babies quickly turned around. They were clearly jealous; so Pyro blanketed the entire group nearby. They were all falling with ecstasy. Those not affected decided to play tag. Pyro obliged.

An alarm blared. Mei nearly jumped, and Snowball nearly activated it's extinguishing device.

"Save the snow, Snowball. A fire spread. We're going to need it."

As she grabbed Snowball and ran, she saw the entire stadium was surrounded in flames. She used her extinguisher to make way for herself to go inside the stadium, looking for anyone who might be trapped. Instead she saw a figure spewing flames. The abomination seemed to hear Mei, and it quickly turned around to face her. It was carrying the worst weapon she could imagine: a combat-focused flamethrower. Whatever his, or her, or it's goals were, it involved killing people with fire.

Mei would not stand for this. She charged at the thing, using her freeze gun and throwing Snowball, in an attempt to stop this creature and the mark of hell it left on this party.

Lena, being dropped onto a roof, could clearly see from there that the stadium was on fire.

"Loves! Talon's set the concert on fire! Let's go!" she said, with assorted confirmations arose from her squadmates. Among them were Winston, Genji, McCree, Reinhardt, Pharah, Mercy, and Torbjörn. Together, they charged towards it.

"Jack! They're moving!" said Ana.

"It couldn't be towards the burning stadium, could it?" asked Jack sarcastically. They both immediately geared up and followed the Overwatch members.

"Well, Pyro just blew our cover." Spy commented. "Soldier, you now have a contender for 'worst attempt of anonymity ever', since Pyro just topped your crashing of the court back in Teufort."

"Unbelievable." Soldier said. "America won the Space Race! I will not lose this one!"

"But America did not win-" said Heavy, before having Soldier's hand planted on his face.

"I will show you, Spy! I will be less anonymous than Pyro!"

"No, it was not a challeng-"

Soldier had already launched a rocket at the approaching ambulances, instantly blowing up the first one which spread fire to the rest. Since their eyes were down on the street, their peripherals were in a perfect position to notice the blue stream that suddenly appeared on the rooftops. They followed it a girl who was pointing two pistols at them.

"Surrender, Talon! We knew you were-"

She almost immediately shut up, since someone on the roof with her hit her with a bat so hard she collapsed. None other than Scout stood up there with her.

"Take that, you tea-loving party pooper."

The girl stirred. Scout kneeled to her, with a pistol in hand.

"Hey, little girl? Pay attention next time."

"Ok." she said as Scout fired. Before the bullet landed, she disappeared, a faint blue image of her body seemed to reverse what had happened to her, with her falling up and then moving to several rooftops away from the stadium.

"Round 2, boyscout? I'll pay attention this time." She said as she raised her pistols and fired.

Scout quickly dove behind the chimney, yelling "How much of that terrible haircut you reckon'll stick to my bat?" at her.

Winston saw Tracer shooting at the man who had hit her so recently.

"Winston! Love, he's got friends down there!"

With a quick scan, he saw a man with a helmet too big, a man wearing a suit and ski mask, a man with a hard hat and goggles, what looked like a ghostbuster, and a very large man holding something that he couldn't tell what it was.

"Reinhardt! Pharah! Mercy! Get those people down there!" he yelled loud enough for them to hear. He assumed they heard him, since they went into combat stance.


	4. Warfare: Part 1

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 4: Warfare: Part 1. Mercenaries know there is always more money to be made. Heroes know there are always more people to be saved. Neither side wants to lose, and neither one will go without a fight._

Reinhardt saw the men that Winston was referring to. A strange collection of men, but they wore similar clothing to the other man fighting Tracer, so it was clear they were her enemies. Therefore, they were Reinhardt's enemies.

"You there! Fight me!" he shouted at the mercs.

Taken by surprise, the collection of what were undoubtedly Talon agents snapped their heads to look at him. Perfect; these adversaries are afraid. Save one-the large man with what appeared to be a modified Bastion unit minigun.

"Salvaging weapons from Bastions, eh?" he taunted at the large man. "I fought those before. They were cannon fodder."

The man pointed the gun, spun it up, and fired. Reinhardt easily blocked the bullets; the secret was to keep your distance from Bastion units, since the spread made most of the bullets miss anyways. The man dressed in white attached a familiar beam to him, as the man with the hardhat took cover and began building something a turret. So, they've been stealing Overwatch's technology too? Maybe they aren't Talon; maybe they're Blackwatch. The thought scared him-what if Talon was here too?

The other two men's actions, however, were nothing Reinhardt recognized. The man in the suit disappeared. Before he could report it to Mercy and Pharah behind him, though, the man with the oversized helmet launched a rocket-at his feet. He went flying and landed on a nearby roof skillfully. He then ran across the roofs; he was trying to get an angle on his shield.

"Pharah! The man on the roof! Get him!" he yelled over the sound of the large man's gun.

"Aye!" she said as she flew up easily. Mercy flew after her. Now, Reinhardt had nobody to shoot the large man. "Torbjörn! Winston! Genji! McCree! I need some help!" he said over the comms.

"Gotcha!" he heard McCree respond. He was on the roof, firing at the large man, who had to take cover.

As Pharah flew to the roof, she expected the crazy man to have taken cover. Instead, she arose to see him jumping right onto her. As she began to spiral around, the man threw a series of punches. As Pharah was unable to resist, with her arms trapped under his torso, Mercy flew up and tried to pull him off her-"This will hurt you more than it hurts me!", she yelled- but instead of him being pulled off and dropped, he took his left arm and grabbed her by her hair. The whole time, he was yelling at them: "You flying maggot! I will remove your blue wings and eat them like I eat my chicken wings! Raw!" and "You! Little angel lady! You are going to hell, where you belong!" He then smacked their heads together. Since Pharah had a helmet on, it didn't hurt as much, but she only imagined what it could've been like for Mercy, who wasn't wearing one. It was enough to make her pass out.

"Angela!" Pharah yelled, then she filled with rage. She turned on her back, and activated her jets full force aimed at the building behind her, slamming the man's head into it. It didn't even seem to knock him out, but he did let go; she let him fall.

Suddenly, Genji appeared and caught Mercy as she fell. With his momentum, he managed to land on the side of the other building; he kicked a window open and landed inside, and carefully lay Mercy on the couch near the window.

"Do not worry, Angela, I won't let you die." He then turned to Pharah and said "Let's go. Rein needs help."

"One second. I have revenge to get." She then landed on the street, where the man was slurring and was still trying to yell at her.

"You are lucky I won't kill you. Instead, you will be a prisoner of war." The man began to smile, which Pharah was confused by, but she punched him. With her armored hand, he was knocked out cold.

Mei did not like this fight. She had attempted to make a corner to trap the monster by putting ice walls around it. It quickly melted them, and then began shooting flares at her. She was quickly tiring. It was melting whatever she was throwing at it, but she had no such way to stop it's attacks. She only had one option. She threw Snowball.

It launched a blast of air out of it's weapon, launching Snowball to her side, too far away for her to reach. She fell to her knees. She forgot about the smoke. She began hallucinating, she figured; she saw the figure skip over to her like a child, and take out an axe. She passed out as it swung the axe at her.

While Pharah was dealing with the strange man, he had snuck over the rooftops. While the big man was firing, behind him was the man in white, and behind him was the man with the hardhat. He knew about the sentry gun he had constructed; he also knew where it was. Carefully, he avoided getting in it's line of sight. He got right behind the hard-hatted one, and slit his throat. Neither the man in white nor the man with the minigun seemed to hear.

Lúcio was driven out of the stadium by the fire, with Hana behind him. He was looking around the corner, waiting for her; she had left to get her mech. She returned without it.

"Hana? Where's your mech?"

"I don't know. Those terrorists must've taken it."

"That's scary. Terrorists with your mechs?"

"Don't be afraid. It's coded to me. See anything?"

He looked around the corner again. "Wait, I see-" suddenly he felt something stab his back. How could Hana do this? But he turned around, and it wasn't Hana. It was a man in a red suit, with Hana nowhere to be seen.

"I don't drop ordinary beats. I drop heartbeats." the man whispered to him, as he walked away and disappeared. Lúcio died listening to his own music.

"Ooh la la." Widowmaker whispered. She saw that man observe Hana as she ran; with just that cursory glance, he took her form, and tricked that blasted musician. Now he's dead, and the man would likely take his form to trick and kill the gamer. And as a bonus: he's French! Not that she didn't like her ghostly 'partner', but she had heard nobody besides herself speak French in the longest time.

"What is it? Did you find the Overwatch agents?" Reaper growled, but with anticipation.

She immediately saw the girl, the British one, fighting some small man with a shotgun. "I found one."


	5. Warfare: Part 2

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 5: Warfare: Part 2. Mercenaries know there is always more money to be made. Heroes know there are always more people to be saved. Neither side wants to lose, and neither one will go without a fight._

Scout was finding himself getting tired. Not physically, mind you, but of that darn British girl's voice: It was so annoying. Luckily, he had his voice to calm himself down. Good thing his voice wasn't annoying. Anyways, his chase of her led him much farther away from his team and probably towards her's; he would've stopped if she hadn't jumped into a building, essentially turning around for him.

Ana hid. There was no way Lena knew she was here; if she had, she wouldn't have led that other man in with her. For once, hiding from Overwatch had worked against her. Jack wasn't here; he left a while ago to help Reinhardt shoot the 3 men. She was going to support him, but now she was preoccupied.

Sniper was inside the car, looking along the apartment windows; At the moment, the only possible threat to the Heavy would be a Sniper. Ideally, Spy would take care of other Snipers, but it would be too far away for him. After a while of scanning, he saw a figure hiding next to a couch parallel to him. It had a rifle nearby, and he saw muzzle flashes showing shadows of Scout and that British girl to the other side of the couch. Whoever the sniper was, he was hiding from Scout. Soon, he would be dead, Sniper thought as he lined up the shot and fired.

Tracer was succesfully avoiding the Boston boy's shots, but she messed up. She accidently blinked into the kitchen's island, stunning her for a split second. She knew if she waited any longer, she would take a shotgun blast. Her only choice was to blink behind the couch. She did so. She came face to face with.. Ana? She looked equally surprised. Suddenly, a shot pierced her chest from behind, spurting blood onto Ana's face. Tracer convulsed; her accelerator was broken. She saw only Ana's face as her body blinked randomly across the room, then disappeared.

Tracer had, literally, taken a bullet for her. Ana knew that, but she knew it also meant Tracer was stuck in time again. She heard the voice of the man Tracer was fighting laughing. She risked a peek; he was looking into the kitchen, at some blood she smeared there. He said, "The secret to killing you is your chest, huh? Small wonder. Pun intended." Ana took the chance; she darted him. He passed out almost immediately. "Not much muscle on you, boy?". She quickly dashed into the kitchen, getting out of the line of sight of whoever shot at her and hit Lena, and dragged the boy's body further into the kitchen. She heard something huge entering the room, and was met with Winston.

"A-Ana? You're alive? All this time?" he said.

"Yes, Winston. In fact, Jack is alive also. He should be with Reinhardt any second now."

"Great! Where's Lena?" Ana kept quiet as he looked around to see the blood. He pointed at the boy and said, "That's not his, by any chance?"

"No, it's not. Someone took a shot at me. It hit her instead; broke the machine on her chest. Through her chest."

Winston was visibly mad. "Don't follow me. I'm going to avenge her, and then I'll see if I can save her."

Heavy was running low on ammo; the man with the revolver had forced him to take cover away from Engineer's dispenser. Both the Medic and he knew that this fight was being lost. They and Engineer were stuck here, and Soldier's capture was unfavorable; Spy and Scout were roaming, and the Demoman was passed out drunk in the car.

"Engineer! We need to run!" After not hearing a response, he turned around to see that a metal man glowing green was sneaking up on Medic. Medic saw his eyes, and turned around with his bonesaw, clashing it against the man's one-armed sword, and then kicking him off. As Heavy turned his minigun around, the man braced, sword in hand. "Come at me!" His metallic voice said, before being drowned by Heavy's fire.

Medic quickly realized why the metal man didn't run; the machine was fast enough to deflect bullets. Heavy did not realise this, and Medic had only one choice: Übercharge the Heavy.

Genji was quickly tiring out. Not only did this minigun shoot considerably faster (compared to a regular Bastion's), but the man was glowing, and did not react to the bullets he sent back at him. Genji was nearly out of energy, and he wanted to stop-but that would mean death. Fortunately, just as he was about to stop from pure exhaustion, the man stopped firing; the gun was clicking. It was out of ammo. Genji caught his breath (so to speak), but before he could do anything, the large man grabbed him. His hands were enormous, and they held him at the shoulders-breaking his arms. That's another perk of this body-you don't feel pain. Still, Genji was broken. He would be unable to do anything.

"Doctor!" yelled the man at the man healing him. "We must go!" As the large man hoisted him onto his shoulders, the other man ran ahead, with the large one immediately after.

Demoman woke up in water. He reacted; he was being held under by someone! He flung his fist, and it connected. "Ah! Mate! We need to go!" Sniper was looking at him, eyes wide. Demoman's good eye spotted the Medic and Heavy running back, while the Heavy was carrying something green along with his minigun. Pyro was walking from the burning stadium, now mostly ash, with a bloody axe in hand.

"Do you wanna me to drive, pumpkin?" he slurred to him.

"What? Gods no, mate, just stop them others from chasing us." The Demoman grinned. Thats was one thing he could do.

McCree nearly got an angle on the driver of their car, but he was tackled by Torbjörn.

"What gives?"

"That grenade nearly hit you. Look!" The entire group-consisting of Reinhardt (carrying the man who attacked Pharah), Torbjörn, McCree, Jack, Fareeha, and Winston(minus Ana, who was far behind) had to dodge the salvo that followed. They were forced into the building.

"We need evac! Roof of this building!"

"Wait! Mercy is in this building!" said Pharah. They all knew they had to get there. After locating the room, Jack kicked down the door- and found Angela with her hands tied to the furnace.

"Angela!" Fareeha nearly cried as he ran to check her wounds. Apart from the knot on her head, she seemed alright. "What happened? Oh god, I never should've left you-" she nearly blubbered as Torbjörn easily burned the rope.

"I'm fine. Some man was about to kidnap me-tied me while he was inspecting my gear- but he heard you come, so he ran."

"It didn't happen to be a man in a red suit and tie, did it?" asked Reinhardt.

"Yes it was."

"Damn. That man has some way to make himself invisible. Had we been seconds slower, he would've gotten away with you." Together, they ran to the roof, where a ship picked them up. Ana reported to Jack that she was on her way to her and Jack's base.


	6. Domino Effect: Part 1

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 6: Domino Effect: Part 1. Both groups have lost members, one way or another. However, a war cannot be fought with only large battles._

Junkrat was being piggybacked by Roadhog in the wasteland, since he can't walk very well with a peg leg in the sand. They came across a battlefield; they both recognized the cars to be Junker's.

"Oi mate, let's see if we can salvage something.". Roadhog dropped him in one vehicle while he walked to another one and scavenged it. After a short inspection, Junkrat found a cigarette; he panicked.

"Roadhog! We need to leave right now!"

"What? Why?"

"I recognize this cigarette brand! It belonged to one of the mercenaries hired to guard the rockets!"

"You stole the rockets?"

"No, you big loaf. A long time ago; these rockets are incredibly valuable, I wouldn't be surprised if one of the smarter ones figured out a way to send them forward in time just to guard them."

"Uhh. Fine."

Suddenly, a Junker car was driving at them. They hoped it was the Junkers.

After arriving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, the remaining Overwatch forces, now bolstered with Ana and Jack, but missing Tracer and Genji, immediately imprisoned the young man and the one who had attacked Pharah and almost killed Mercy. They also decided to have a meeting.

"First step: We find out who this enemy is." Winston started.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Ana. "Talon."

"No, madame." said Reinhardt. "They have technology like ours. It has to be a group that started as Overwatch. Blackwatch."

"Oh sure, I bet Gabriel survived. Does nobody die?" said Jack.

"Heroes don't." said Pharah in an attempt to enlighten Mercy, but she seemed unaffected. Everyone was concerned with her; she didn't seem very talkative. Fair enough, since she lost Genji, was hit on the head, and was almost kidnapped.

"I just hope Genji and Tracer are alright." she finally said.

"Well," began Winston, "I don't know about Genji, but I do know that if we are ready for her, when Tracer reappears, she'll be alright."

"But how?" asked Ana. "Didn't it take her months to appear? And she was nearly dead before she disappeared."

"Her body isn't affected when she's trapped in time like this. " he replied.

"How do you know?" inquired Torbjörn.

"She didn't starve to death the first time."

"Makes sense, then."

"Alright," continued Winston, "Jack? What do we do?"

"What are you looking at me for?"

"You're the leader of Overwatch. What do we do next?"

"I deserted. You're the new leader."

"I don't know if I can handle it, Jack,-"

"If nobody is going to lead, I will!" Mercy suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her. She did not waiver.

"We're missing Genji and Tracer, we've got more of those terrorists out there, and they will undoubtedly find us here. So if we're going to stand here and bicker over who leads this already weakened group, they will win!"

"Mercy-" began Ana.

"Just...choose someone." Jack and Winston looked at each other. Winston lost.

"Alright. We'll have to see what we can find from those two prisoners we have. Any volunteers?" Mercy immediately stood up.

"Where are they?" she demanded. Winston lead her to the cells. After letting her into the larger man's cell, he heard the man's grunts of pain and eventual screams. She then went into the smaller's man cell, and he began screaming too.

Genji was not unconscious- he can't pass out from pain, and he knew that he needed to get as much information as possible. He was in a sack, though-and the large man also broke his legs. Someone took him out of the sack-it was a man wearing glasses and a hat. His red shirt-which had a similar style to the large man, and the sleeping black man-had a logo of a target. He figured that he was the sniper who had shot Tracer.

"Alright mate."

"Let me guess. You're going to try to get information from me?"

"Only problem with common sense is that it's so common. Yes."

"I do not feel pain. I have balanced my soul. I have dedicated myself to saving the world. You will not get any information from me."

"Well, now that I know that, I suppose you're part of an organization." Genji had messed up. Oh well; it's not like they didn't recognize him anyways; he was one of the most popular Overwatch members, back when it wasn't seen as a terrorist organization.

Winston, Ana, Fareeha, McCree, and Reinhardt were resting in the lounge, watching the news. As expected, the event was covered.

"As you can see here, the stadium was burned to the ground. In addition, the cultural giants Lúcio and Hana were both spotted dead, with knife wounds in their heart from behind." This was not good news. If anyone could protect their public image, it was those two.

"Additional casualties include Mei-Ling Zhou, the honorary firefighter, found dead with her head removed and with smoke in her lungs, and countless civilian deaths. The real question is, is Overwatch responsible for this attack? Some of their members were spotted at the battlefield." "I don't think so," said another news anchor. "As bad as they were, they would not let one of their members be killed so brutally, especially one so brilliant. However-it seems my point is reinforced. Another Overwatch member was found dead." They all jumped in their skin. Did Tracer reappear, and die? "She is known as Angela Zie-". Suddenly the TV turned off; but they all heard it. Angela? Dead? But she was here-what was happening?

"Winston! My computers are being hijacked-aguhegagkgoddldddddd.." Athena said. The lights turned off in addition, and they heard the prisoner doors opening. Together, they left the lounge, veering to their armory.

Spy had succesfully infiltrated Overwatch. As far as he understood, they were formed to protect the world from omnics(sentient robots)from taking over the world. After their mission was complete, they began rubbing their noses in other affairs, until a sabotage mission triggered the banning of Overwatch activity. Disguising himself as the angel doctor, he had just deactivated Overwatch's AI and released Scout and Soldier. They had to work quickly, though; they would undoubtedly notice soon.

Jack was watching the south end of the Watchpoint when Winston activated his comms.

"Jack! The prisoners were released!" he yelled.

"Damn it! I'm on my way!" he replied.

"Jack! Do not trust Angela if you see her..it's not really her."

"How can you tell?"

"She died on the battlefield."

Jack cursed. Whoever this person was, he or she was very convincing. Not even Winston knew, unless if this Winston was also the fake one. He continued to make his way to the main base.


	7. Domino Effect: Part 2

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 6: Domino Effect: Part 2. Both groups have lost members, one way or another. However, a war cannot be fought with only large battles._

Junkrat watched in horror as they were clearly not Junkers; a man stepped out of the driver's seat, wearing sunglasses and a hat. He aimed a rifle at them.

"Who are you?" the man called out in an Australian accent.

"Oi, mate, me name's Junkrat. This here is Roadhog." Roadhog grunted 'Hello'. "Who're you?"

"I'm the one asking questions here. What are you doing here?"

"I buried some treasure here. Was looking for it." he instantly regretted sharing that detail.

"What treasure?"

"Just some personal junk. From before the explosion." The man clearly did not believe him. "Oi, Pyro!" he yelled inside the car. Someone in a full fireproof stepped out, with a modified flamethrower. Whoever was inside the suit pointed it at them.

"You're going to lead us to your 'personal' treasure, and you're going to let us have it."

"Try it." Roadhog immediately hooked the back right tire of the car. Pulling it in, it swerved, knocking over the fireproof man while the first one jumped clear.

Scout was fiddling with a piece of metal he had torn from one of the railings in the building. It weighed nicely.

"Yo! Spy! When we getting out of here?"

"Just this way."

He lead them to an exit, but there was a man with an assault rifle pointing it at them.

"Freeze, punks." The man said.

Scout threw the railing at the man. He ducked, but before he could aim, Scout had grabbed the rifle, and wrestled him for it. He tried to elbow Scout, but saw that Spy had aimed a revolver at him, so he ducked instead. Scout kicked him the face with his right leg, knocking him hard enough to fall over, and let go of the rifle. Scout immediately picked it up, and shot him with it repeatedly, killing him quickly.

"I helped, didn't I?" asked Soldier.

"Yeah, you did Soldier. Here's your reward." Scout tossed him the rifle as he picked up his railing. Soldier examined the rifle, and turned around just in time to see the Overwatch crew armed, with their weapons pointed at them.

"You're not going anywhere." Winston said. "You killed Angela? How could you?"

"The same way we killed your other friend here. Brutally." Scout replied.

Winston got mad, as both crews started firing and moving rapidly.

As Roadhog pulled the car, a very large man with a minigun stepped out, flanked by a man dressed in what looked like a white lab coat. Roadhog and Junkrat ducked underneath the car as the bullets flew.

"This ain't good, Roadie."

"It ain't."

Suddenly, the door opposite them opened. A black man with an eyepatch and a sword faced the two.

"If I're you two, I'd give up right now." He pointed the sword at them. His good eye glowed green.

This ape was fast. Scout was faster. As they charged at each other, Scout ducked as the ape swung, and missed. Soldier was shooting at Pharah, as Spy clicked a button. All the lights went out, and Spy made himself even harder to see by cloaking.

After wandering, searching for enemies, Reinhardt and Torbjörn ran into each other. They knew that the French man could pretend to be anyone.

"Torbjörn! Is it really you?"

"If I said yes, you wouldn't believe me."

"Could be you're just that man saying that to gain my trust."

"Could be that you're him. One way to settle this-we tell each other information that only we know."

"Ok, Torbjörn. I start:" suddenly, Torbjörn looked at something behind Reinhardt with surprise. Reinhardt swung his hammer-he had hit and crushed the larger man into a wall.

"Thanks, Torbjörn." They then heard a ship descend into Gibraltar's port.

Suddenly, a large green orb appeared between them. They found themselves face to face with a giant.

"Did.. Soldier is dead? Yes! Finally! My curse is lifted!" The giant yelled.

"Ahh! Who are you?" Reinhardt asked the man.

"My name is Merasmus, and I am forever in your debt. You have killed my worst enemy. I shall grant you a wish, or my name isn't Merasmus, the greatest magician ever!" Merasmus rotated, filling the air with arcane explosions.

"I have a friend. She's stuck in time and almost dead. Get the picture?" asked Torbjörn.

"Yes, dwarf man. I will return her, nice and healthy."

 _Author's Notes: I have a story idea in mind, but if anybody wants to message me with ideas, feel free. I have lots of other things I want to do, and mindlessly racking my brain for ideas takes away precious time, and as such delays chapters. Thank you and please contribute if you have anything worth contributing. Finally, if you have some complaint, please do it from an actual account, so that I can reply with an explanation._


	8. Reinforcements

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 8: Reinforcements. As expected, no war can be won without reinforcements._

Spy knew that Soldier had been killed;it was obvious based on his screams. Scout and him were the only ones left in the complex; they had to leave now. Suddenly, a large black ship landed at the mouth of the exit they were taking. As it opened, a woman dressed scandily and in purple stood there.

"Greetings, sir." She said, looking at Spy. Spy looked intently; who was this?

"No need to worry, sir. We have come to take you away from here. I would advise against staying here much longer." she said. Spy believed her. She did sound emotionless, but she didn't seem to be lying.

"C'mon, Scout. Let's go."

"Yeah, right behind you!" Together, they entered the ship, and it carried them away. Inside the ship, they found the loading bay to hold one man dressed in black, wielding two shotguns and with what seemed to be a skull mask.

"Who is this child?" said the man, with a very grave voice.

"Who am I? Who am I? I, Timmy, am the Scout! Running, killing people, hitting them with stuff." Scout replied. The man in black looked at the woman, who in turn looked at Spy. She wanted to know if Scout was as good as he claimed, he figured.

"He is one of my teammates for a reason, madame. He wouldn't be alive if he wasn't competent."

"And what about you, sir? What can you do?" she knew at least one of the things he could do. Spy puffed at his cigarette, blew it, and as the smoke cleared, Widowmaker found herself facing herself. The man in black visibly reacted; this would be a useful skill.

"Amazing, sir." Widowmaker said. "You look just like me."

"And sound just like you, too." he said in her voice.

Junkrat and Roadhog had surrendered. They would have a better time to escape. In the meantime, he was leading them to his treasure. He knew that if he couldn't have it, nobody would. They were walking, with their weapons confiscated, and their hands above their head. Behind them the masked figure followed, holding the flame just close enough for them to feel. The others were in the car, driving slow to ensure they were close by.

Junkrat looked at Roadhog. Roadhog huffed. Junkrat had one more weapon before they got there; a certain tire rigged with explosives.

"Oi! I'm tired! Lets take us a break! It's almost night, anyways!" Junkrat screamed at them.

"Fine. Pyro, we need us a campfire."

The masked man began walking back to the car as Junkrat said: "Mate! I've got a perfectly good campfire set right here!" He took the tire off of his back, and tossed to between the masked man and the car. The masked man turned to face it.

"Wait, don't-" said the australian man before the tire blew up.

At the weightlifting championships, Zarya was getting ready. Before it began, however, a moment of silence was given. Zarya was shocked to discover that the world was under attack again. She made a note to herself to begin wearing her armor whenever she could.

Zenyatta watched the news of the event in Australia. He knew that people would need his help-the masked man will certainly make people believe the omnics were now attacking them again.

Tracer had woken up at Watchpoint Gibraltar, with Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and a strange green glow looking at her.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. Make sure to jail Soldier-he took my die-and-come-back-stronger pills."

"What?" whimpered Torbjörn as the glow disappeared. He slowly turned to see the man, now missing his helmet, slowly stand up while glowing red. Before he could react, a blue blur went to the man, and knocked him out. Tracer was standing with her right leg coming down.

Junkrat laughed at the carnage. The masked man blew up into giblets, as the car flew a fair distance, smoldering and rolling the whole way. He and Roadhog quickly jogged to the car to see the remains. Instead, they found a green omnic collapsed a few feet to the side.

"Oi! Omnic buddy, your kind made me sane like this." He laughed maniacally. "I hate you for it. You're going to die."

"I am no omnic, sir. I am Genji, and my body has been replaced because of something too long ago to recount. "

Junkrat looked at Roadhog. He shrugged. "Doesn't look like most omnics I've killed." he rasped.

"Tell you what, green boy. Tell me something only a human would know."

"A Turing test?"

"No. A traitor test. Scale of 1 to 10-how awesome are explosions?"

"Umm.. 11?"

Junkrat visibly grinned. "Oh, you proved your worth, my metal friend!" He hugged him.

"Just waitaminute, boss. Could be it knew you'd like that answer?" questioned Roadhog.

"Nonsense, Roadie. Carry him with us-I'll be able to fix his legs. And arms. Fix whatever you need, Genji."

Tracer heard Winston whispering to Fareeha, it seemed, from behind the door. She burst in, and yelled: "Mates! I'm back, loves!"

They quickly turned around, and it turned out it was not a happy reunion. A man was lying, in the process of being covered by a tarp by Winston.

"Lena! You're ok!" He ran to hug her, and she blinked onto his back. She had tried hugging him before. It was not fun.

"Yeah! Umm, Winston, love? Who died?" she looked nervously at the corpse.

"It was Jack."

"Jack was alive all this time? So was Ana, as I figured out."

"Yeah, she told me everything."

"So, who are we dealing with, Winston?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"We have one of them in jail, after the other one escaped with the infiltrator."

"We were infiltrated?" asked Tracer.

"Yes, Lena. I'll tell you what we know. Let's make sure everyone else is alright. I'm going to fix Athena. Fareeha, watch my back." She nodded.

"So, French man, is that all you can do? Cover yourself in smoke?" Reaper questioned.

The man, no longer pretending to be Widow, stared him down. "I can do this." He disappeared. Reaper jumped slightly; there was no trace of him.

"Over here!" He heard the man's voice behind him. Out of his peripherals, he saw the man reappearing with a small knife in hand, posied to stab Reaper.

"Interesting. What about your friend?"

"He can run fast."

"And...?"

"And..." interrupted Scout, "I can kill people easy. Just need a shotgun. Those guys stole my favorite. They also took my bat! Those scumbags."

"I am sorry you lost your pet bat." said Reaper.

"What? No. It's a bat. Like the sport, baseball." This surprised Reaper. "Yeah, I can beat anyone up. Once killed a bear with a bone. One strike." he posed himself into a swinging position, and pretended to swing. "You have anything?"

"Well," added Widowmaker, "I'm sure our bosses will have something."

Heavy woke up in a burning car. He quickly dragged Medic and Sniper out, but there was no sign of Pyro nor Demoman. The cool night air helped with the burning. He then realised there was no sign of the green man.

"Crazy hair man blow up car. Killed my friends. Today, although nobody is here to witness, I promise to kill him." Medic and Sniper, almost as if on cue, simultaneously coughed. Medic took out his gun and breathed it's emissions, while Sniper rolled to his side and puked out something brown.


	9. Immortals

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 9: Immortals. Some people are naturally hard to kill. Heroes, Mercenaries, are two of them._

Reaper was having trouble dealing with the smaller...mercenary? He didn't know if they were deserts of Overwatch or spies who got caught within their base. Regardless, the smaller, more annoying one had gotten on his nerves. He didn't show it, though; He learned a long time ago that showing your emotions to people only led them to backstab you.

"..and that's why I'm still alive today." the merc finished. He wasn't just trying to annoy Reaper; but he wasn't listening.

"Excuse me." Reaper said as he stood up and left. The one person on this ship he could talk to for 5 minutes without getting a headache was Sombra. Luck had it that she was the only one not talking to him. Oh well; he'll go find her himself. He checked her quarters, she was there, looking at files. She sensed him enter, and closed them quickly while turning around.

"So, Gabriel. What do you think of those two?"

"The small one is annoying. But the french one...he's something. I think he has some value to us, if we can trust him."

"I overheard he can imitate people's voices."

"And their appearance too."

"I saw. I was watching the meeting through the ship's cameras." Reaper said nothing.

"He can go invisible, too."

"Yeah, that's not something you can see, Sombra." She stared at him. She wasn't sure if that was a joke. She responded:

"Do you understand what his invisibilty means, Gabriel?"

"It means that he can sneak-"

"Obviously. But besides that. Besides what combat abilities it grants him." Reaper thought, but nothing came to mind. Sombra gave him the answer.

"He stole the tech from me."

"What?"

"You heard me, Gabe. I can go invisible too." Reaper was visibly reacting. He didn't know she could do that. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"I've kept it a secret from you because I wasn't sure if I could trust you. But now I know that you're the last person I need to worry about." She spun around in her chair, facing away from him. "Get as much information from him as you can. For the good of both of us." Reaper saw no sense in arguing. He left, closing the door behind him.

Spy had heard this entire conversation. The woman named Sombra was obviously mistaken-Spy was born more than a hundred years before she was. But she didn't know that-he had to earn her trust. As the man who called himself Reaper, but whose real name was apparently Gabriel, approached him, Scout nudged Spy.

"Hey, Spy! How about you show them the other cloak you have?"

"What do you mean Scout?" Spy began staring daggers at him, but Scout had already turned to face Widowmaker, who had a new curiosity.

"You know, the one where you fake your death?" The cat was out of the bag now. Oh well-no sense in hiding it now. He reached into his left sleeve, but it wasn't there. While Widowmaker and Reaper did not notice, Scout did. "What's the matter?"

"It's not here, Scout."

She woke up in total darkness. Her head pounded-she didn't remember anything. But as she stirred, her left hand clutched around the pocket watch-and it came rushing back.

She had flown up to Pharah to help her with the man who had jumped onto Pharah. Her attempt was not only futile, but self-defeating-he had slammed her fragile head onto Pharah's helmet. She passed out, and woke up what seemed like immediately afterwards. She woke up to a man in a suit dragging her into a closet. She quickly lashed out, but in her concussive state, it was not fast enough. He knocked her into the closet, with her still holding onto his left arm with her right, and pulled out a revolver. She desperately pulled against his sleeve-her left arm had gotten trapped in the junk in the closet-and grabbed hold of a pocket watch. He then fired his gun, and she passed out again, waking up only now.

It was complete darkness, save for a tiny sliver of light from the slit near the bottom of the door. It was enough to help her find her way around the closet, and she opened it. It was night, and the lack of glaring light was one good thing to come from this disaster. She quickly observed her surroundings-there was nobody here. With the slightly increased volume of light due to the moon and nearby apartments, she looked at the pocket watch. It was yellow, with a blue ring, seperated every once in a while by a black line, on a black background. It gave no indication of time-which was a watch's purpose. Not even the lines helped-there were only eight of them. Weird. In any case, she knew that Overwatch was probably long gone. There was no sign of fire of police mayhem, so it must have been at least one full day afterwards. But she couldn't just walk onto the streets-no doubt that there were still policemen roaming the streets, and she wasn't sure if Overwatch was branded the terrorists responsible. Fortunately, she still had her reciever- she just needed to boost it somehow to get her teammates' attention without attracting the attention of the police, the terrorists, or anyone else.

Heavy, Medic, and Sniper were all walking towards the two strangers-Sniper had extensive tracking knowledge, even in the sand. It was pitch black outside except for the moon, stars, and Medic's medigun. As they reached the top of the hill, they noticed what looked like a buried warehouse, with the entrance dug out.

"Mates. Look." Sniper pointed at it. The other two both looked at it, but they looked too tired to care. "That's shelter. Their shelter."

"We do not need protection from the sun at night." rasped Medic. "How about we set up camp on the other side of the hill, to avoid being seen?"

"You do that. I'm investigating." But the pair had not listened; they were already trudging their way down the hill from the side they came from. Have it your way, Sniper though, as he drew his Kukri, and sneaked in.

Morning had shown upon Watchpoint Gibraltar. Not a single Overwatch member had a good night's sleep; between the memories and the prisoner screaming nonstop throughout the night-until Ana darted him-there was no way any of them could have gotten any sleep.

If the term could be applied here, Tracer would be the first one awake. She had Athena send a message to Emily, but in the most discreet way possible. She knew an organization this ruthless would probably try their hand at their loved ones. She glanced at Jack's body beneath the tarp. Nobody had gotten to moving the body-might as well do it. But as soon as she grabbed his legs, they pulled back. Startled, she quickly removed the tarp, seeing Soldier stirring.

"Oh my God! Hold on, Jack!" She had darted back to Ana as quickly as she could, already up at her cry. "How do you..?" Tracer asked frantically, motioning to her rifle. Ana quickly flipped a switch, and handed it to Tracer, who immediately blinked back to Jack, and fired at him until he was breathing normally. In that time, everyone had already found their way to Jack.

"How did you-"

"This is amaz-"

"Jack! I..."

The scattered voices simmered down as Jack took off his vest to reveal a gray chestpiece.

"I stopped by the armory on the way down here. Saved my ass."

"Or maybe..." Winston frowned. "Maybe he's that french man."

"Winston? You serious?" Jack replied. "How can I be a french man?"

"Remember when I told you not to trust Angela?" Jack realized. The french man must be the one who could imitate people. Jack held up his hands, but Ana had already walked to the front of the group.

"Jack..?"

"Yes, Ana?"

"When did we first rejoin after faking our deaths? Us two, not with everyone else."

Jack then retold the story, from his perspective, about how Gabriel attacked him while he was infiltrating Helix. Every detail bolstered Ana's courage of his not being the french man. Ana's nodding had convinced everyone that this Jack was the real one. As they brought him to the lounge to discuss a plan, Athena called over the speakers.

"Winston? The research you asked me to do. It's ready."

"I asked Athena to research the people we saw and captured." Winston told everyone as they looked to him. They detoured to the main control room, the same room where Winston initiated the recall.

With everyone present, Athena began her report.

"There are rumors as to the existence of a company, originating between the late 19th or early 20th century. Mann Co, the sole reason behind the existence of Australia's wealth. During that timeframe, a new metal was discovered, one that has been named Australium due to it's country of origin. The metal was found to have a number of positive effects on human beings, including but not limited to: Extended lifespan, increased intelligence, enhanced muscles, and chest hair grown in the shape of his home country." Everyone scoffed at it, some more so then others, save Reinhardt. McCree noticed and looked at him quizzically.

"What's the matter? Why don't that surprise you?" he asked Reinhardt.

"I already have my hair in the shape of Germany." he replied. Nobody else took notice, despite Athena's pause to allow this conversation. She continued.

"Some people believe Mann Co to somehow be connected to two more, smaller companies: Reliable Excavation Demolition, and Builders League United; acronymed to RED and BLU respectively. These two companies, despite their contrary names, were extremely similar. They both employed 9 mercenaries to fight each other." Everyone quickly did the math- the 3 prisoners (including the two that escaped), the Minigun-holding man and his healer, the builder, the thing who burned the stadium...?

"Of the seven enemies Overwatch has combated the previous day, all of them match an identity of the 9 mercenaries as recorded."

"What about the other two?" Winston asked.

"One australian sniper and a scottish demolitions expert." She replied as she opened two sketches that, unbeknownst to the party, looked extremely similar to those two she had described.

"The sniper.." Ana began,

"Must be the one who shot me." Tracer finished.

"And the demolitions expert must be the one who launched a grenade at us while they were escaping." McCree added.

"It seems likely." Athena replied.

"Alright, now we should learn who these people are." Jack said.

"Agreed. But I recommend you do it in the lounge. There is a lot of information-true or untrue." She said. Nobody argued; they made their way to the lounge.


	10. Target Acquired

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 10: Target Acquired. Whether it be an all-important enemy, or one of your friends, no war can be won without target priority._

The Overwatch members at the base have figured out everything that they could about the mercs. How they are still alive was still a mystery; Winston guessed that, since their technology is almost identical to many other techs invented by Overwatch, they had also invented a way to travel forward in time. They were discussing a plan when they recieved a signal.

"Winston!" said Athena. "I have recieved a message."

"What is it?" asked Winston.

"If I had to guess, it'd be Mercy." Everyone was rightly skeptical. The message came with an image-it was Mercy and Emily in a hotel room. "I'm still alive" read the image. Tracer jumped at this sight.

"Emily was at the show. I was worried about her, but she's still alive. So is Angela." Tracer said.

"The problem is, does anyone else know about this message?" McCree said.

"Probably." said Ana. "I was capable of placing a bug in your systems-a dedicated hacker would be able to without a hitch."

"Well, we have to go, loves, to save my love!" Tracer said.

"Of course." said Jack. "Everyone, get ready; we're leaving in 5 minutes."

Sombra had also recieved the message. She recognized Mercy-it was apparent what happened. She had discovered this just as the smaller man asked 'Spy' about the cloak to fake his death.

"It's not here, Scout." Spy replied.

"Well, I think I know where it is." Sombra had left her quarters. All eyes turned to face her.

"I doubt you stole it from him." said Scout. "So, waddya have going for it?"

"Have you heard of Mercy's death?" she said. Spy immediately realized.

"She took it from me, then." he said.

"Exactly." confirmed Sombra.

"Hold on, what happened?" interrupted Reaper.

"While I was roaming around the battlefield," began Spy, "I came across the woman named Mercy passed out on the couch. It was a perfect opportunity to disguise myself; but as I was stuffing her in the closet, she woke up. She swung at me, and grabbed my arm, but I shot her. She must've grabbed the watch out of my sleeve." he finished.

"Exactly. She was confirmed dead, but now she's sent a message to the main base telling them that she's still alive." Sombra added.

"Well, now we go afta' her." Scout said.

"Damn right." said Reaper.

"That's not all, boys." said Sombra. She drew the image into the air. "Do you know who this is?" she pointed at Emily. Shrugs came from everyone except Widowmaker:

"That's the little girl's roommate."

"Exactly." confirmed Sombra. "So now we have one of the members, and one of another member's friends, ripe for the plucking."

"Let's turn around the ship to Australia." said Reaper.

"Wait!" said Scout. "I have an idea on how to completely dominate the teleporten' girl."

"How?" growled Reaper with anticipation.

"Have you ever heard of Bonk Atomic Punch?"

Sniper was quietly edging his way through the hallways of the sunken warehouse. He was very careful not to make a sound; but somebody beat him to it. He heard commotion; Sniper positioned himself to hear it easier. He heard a voice unlike anything he's ever heard before; it was beautiful. It was a young woman, humming.

Sniper knew she was a siren-at least, acting like one-but while he could suppress his urge to greet her, he found himself inching closer to get a look. As he peeked his head over the sand mound, he saw her. 

She was dressed in workshop gear. She had blonde hair and was working at a station. She was humming while she worked. She seemed to be modifying some sort of enormous shotgun. Her figure was fairly slender-she didn't seem to have much weight on her. The thought reminded Sniper of food. Perhaps, besides the city they left behind, this was the only place where he could possibly find food and water. Not that he was particularly thirsty or hungry-but he knew Heavy tended to get impatient without food, and it's already been a full day.

He checked around to make sure the two men that escaped them weren't there, but when he set his eyes on the woman, she had already noticed him. She was holding a pistol at him.

"Stay right there." she said in an australian accent. Sniper did not argue, and he brought his hands up, while soundlessly dropping his Kukri behind the sand mound, out of her vision. As far as she knew, he was unarmed.

"Please, miss,-"

"Shut it! Jamie told me he an' his friend were being followed." The commotion led 3 more people into the room from another door on the side-The two men and a slightly older woman, also with blonde hair.

"Oi, roadie! Guess who was stupid enough to follow us here!"

"This idiot right here?"

"That's right!"

"What should we do with 'im?"

"Now, Jamie!" said the older woman. "We don't kill anyone who comes here."

"Aww, grammie! I wasna' gonna kill him! Just blow him up to the moon!" he cackled.

During the argument, yet another person had entered the room.

"What's going on here?" said the new woman, glancing first at the smaller man named Jamie, then at Sniper. Her eyes widened, as did Sniper's upon seeing her.

"Sniper. It's been a while." said the now very old woman, Ms. Pauling.

"It has." he replied.

"Whoa, you know this freak?" said Jamie.

"Yes, I do, Jamie. In fact, he's the reason I always stayed here." she then turned to Sniper. "Where's everyone else?"

"Heavy and Medic are just outside. Scout and Soldier are captured, Spy's probably busted them loose by now, Engi died in the city, and this prankster"-he pointed at Jamie-"killed Pyro and Demo."

"Damn. Why'd you do that, Jamie!?"

"Was self defense, great-grandmommy!" Sniper flinched slightly.

"I'm sure."

"It was." rasped the large man. "They drove behind us, making us walk at gunpoint."

"Well," responded Ms. Pauling, "they are the mercs I remembered them to be. Go get the other two inside, Sniper." he nodded and went to do just that.

Genji recognized that voice, even from 2 rooms over. The man named Jamie would clearly follow his family's orders, and if Heavy-he assumed they were referring to the man with the minigun-saw him, they would probably not hesitate to kill him. While they were distracted, Genji, with his arms and legs reconstructed, saw an open skylight many stories above the bench he was laying on while being repaired. He tested his new legs-good as new-with a high jump onto the ledge. He climbed over, and was about to head for the city when he overheard a new conversation taking place.

"Privyet, ." said a familiar voice.

"Hello, Heavy. Medic. We're just gotten news of what I assume are the people you fought."

"Depends." said a german voice. "What do you mention?"

"A message seems to have been sent from one of their agents. Someone who should have died, but didn't." Genji had no idea. Maybe it was Tracer? The little boy she was fighting was fairly competent.

"I recognize her." said the Australian voice from the man who had tried to torture him. "She got knocked out, but saved by that green bugger." Genji recoiled despite being alone. Mercy was still there? And they know about it? He took off immediately. He could not afford to wait any longer, they would undoubtedly leave soon.

The conversation, however, continued without Genji.

"Speaking of the green bugger, where is he?" Sniper added.

"The friend of mine? Sorry mate, but if you want his metal skin on a tanning bed, you'll have to go through me." Junkrat retorted.

"Why are you after him, Sniper?" asked Ms. Pauling.

"He killed Engi."

"Damn. Well, he's made good friends with Jamie, so I don't imagine him going after you guys."

"Well we're going after a friend of his, so no dice." Sniper moved towards the back door, Kukri in hand. Roadhog intercepted him-Heavy pointed his gun at him, and Jamie threw a mine onto Heavy's vest, sticking there. Medic took out his one-handed crossbow and pointed it at Junkrat, and the other two ladies pointed their pistols at him in turn. Sniper backed off a step, and drew his concealed Kukri. Roadhog, with his scrap gun out of reach, let his hook slide into a more comfortable position. stood between all of them.

"Guys! We can resolve this another way! Jamie, why is he your friend?"

"After the 'splosion on these guy's car here, we found him lying near the car. I asked him, scale's a 1-10 how much he likes explosion. Said 11, and I'm like, 'Oohohoho, mate, you've found yourself a new friend!' to myself, and I reply 'Thanks matie, though he won't replace you mate!'. And I'm super grateful-"

"Jamison! Do you realize he lied to you!?"

"Soap in your mouth, great-grandmommy! He wouldn't do that!"

"You probably would've killed him if he didn't, right?

"I...ohh..." Junkrat faded into his thoughts, chortled, and walked over to Heavy, who was looking at him suspiciously. Junkrat ripped the mine of his vest.

"That lying neon son of a firefly! I'll kill him!" He charged into the room that held Genji, and everyone followed him, to see that he was gone.

"Great! Once I realize I wanna kill him, he goes and kills himself!"

"Nah, mate." said Sniper. He pointed at the skylight. A small green droplet, probably whatever it was that both fueled him and gave him the green glow, was on the edge of the skylight opening.

"Alright! Snoipa, Heavy, Medic, Roadie, we're going after his friend there!"

"We need to rest, mate." replied Sniper.

"I know. I would never dream without leaving without having some of mum's traditional cookies for breakfast and lunch! Seeya guys tommorow!" Junkrat hobbled off, looking extremely tired suddenly.

Ms. Pauling turned to the mercs and Roadhog. "I'll find you a place to sleep."


	11. Calm Before the Storm

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm. Much like a second Omnic crisis was brewing, so does a second battle._

Genji knew he could not stop, but he was running out of fuel. It took several hours for the old-fashioned cars to go from the city to the warehouse; even with his speed, it would take Genji at least 10. As a failsafe, his body forced him to stop due to low battery. Genji cursed. It wouldn't block the most important flaws of the human body. Genji knelt down, and meditated. After just 30 minutes of running, he was too far away from both the city and the warehouse; it was completely silent. He thought back to his times with Zenyatta-his hardest time, and he had helped him through it. Here he was, in another crisis, and Zenyatta was nowhere nearby.

"I do not have to be nearby, my pupil." Genji heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Master!" Genji stood up, and looked around, not seeing his master.

"I am not with you, Genji. Not physically. I know your turmoil. You fear for the safety of your friends, don't you?"

"Angela in particular. Although I do not see Emily as any less then her."

"And you had just escaped from those who wish to do them harm?"

"Yes, master." Zenyatta's ability to guess his thoughts was nothing short of divine.

"Hmm. Perhaps this is what must happen."

"Master! How can you say this?"

"Remember, we make our own fate. The mere fact that I am talking to you now proves that our physical limitations are only mental. The only thing stopping you is your belief in those limitations, and your fear of fate. You fear that you cannot outrun your pursuers. You believe that they will either kill you, or speed past you on their way to undoubtedly kill Angela and Emily. I am here, physically or not, to tell you that if that is what you believe, then it is all true."

"What if I don't?"

"If you wish to find out, you should not be asking those sort of questions."

Genji sat back down. He felt new energy. He knew that he will not allow Angela to die. He will outrun his pursuers. He will protect them. He will save them. And when that is finished, he will be on the frontlines to defeat this new menace. He stood back up.

"Thank you, master. I see now that I will not allow them to win."

"The credit is all yours. I am simply here to remind you what we all know, even if we were taught otherwise."

With that, Genji felt yet another surge of power, but warm-bearing the trace of Zenyatta that Genji had felt when the worst time of his life first started to improve. He continued running.

After a long period of sleep, Heavy, Medic, Sniper, and the two Junkers woke up at 1:00 PM. They feasted on cookies-truly the meal of gods after such a long night. They then spent another hour preparing their weapons-more firepower and less weight. They geared up, and were just about to leave at about 3:00 PM. and her two descendants stood at the entrance of the warehouse, waving them farewell.

"You're not coming, are you ?" Sniper asked.

"No, Sniper. I have two people and many painted spaceships to take care of."

"Are you sure?" asked Heavy from the backseat. "You are more than competent. You will be a great help to us."

"I'm sure. I'll always be here, to support you guys, as always."

With that, in the new floating car, Heavy, Medic, Sniper, Roadhog, and Junkrat had left, bolstered with new weapons, a good night's sleep, and full bellies.

It had taken an hour of waiting at the port that Sombra had landed them in before the two new recruits came back. They were carrying crates, stacked 5 or 6 times, and they walked them into the ship with ease. As Scout set his crate down first, "helping" Spy with his, Widowmaker inspected the contents. She read the can:

"Bonk: Atomic Punch: Cherry Fission. Now with Isotopes!"

"What is this stuff?" she demanded of Scout.

"Dat stuff, is only the best soda ever!" he replied. "Makes my reactions super quick enough to dodge bullets! For like, 8 seconds."

"Well, I don't imagine you'd have much time, nor the stomach capacity, to drink so much..radioactive? Sure, why not. Radioactive soda." Sombra added, after reading over Widowmaker's shoulder.

"Wrong, and wrong, missus." he replied. "Although, moving the can takes up a lot of time, I'd say. I just... oh, I'm having one of those moments, you know?" Everyone looked at him quizically. "A headache with pictures!"

"An idea?" asked Spy. Scout vigorously nodded at him.

The Overwatch ship was going as fast as it could, but not fast enough. Especially not fast enough for Tracer, even when overlooking her speedy nature. She was pacing the loading dock nervously when Winston came up to her.

"Hey, Lena? We have something to show you." Winston motioned towards the side room, where Torbjörn was leaning against the door frame. Lena looked at him nervously-worried about Emily, no doubt-but complied. Inside the room, she found a large blue device-it looked similar to the one she used to charge her chronal accelerator.

Soldier finally woke up in a cell. The same one where the weird glowy people-some sort of aliens, no doubt-had kept him for a while. So, they were trying to torture him with solitary confinement, eh? Well, better he go insane then become a commie, that these guys undoubtedly were.


	12. It Begins Again: Part 1

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 12: It Begins Again: Part 1. The world, through one way or another, saw the worst event to happen to mankind since the The Omnic Crisis. Will this one be even worse?_

Genji had made it. He was at the edge of the city. It had taken him a long time; it was about 6 PM already by the time he got there. Fortunately, there was no car behind in sight (besides those of the people living in this city). He had to find Angela. There were two problems; he did not know where they were situated. He also could not let himself be seen. The police, as well as the populace, undoubtedly pinned the previous event in this very city on them. Easier said then done. There were police cars on every block-Genji could not stop himself from having one in view even if he tried. But could the cops in said cars say the same thing about Genji? He thought for a moment. He then decided it was likely they were in a hotel-Emily not doubt only came here to see the concert, and was forced to stay here by the cops "for her own safety". How ironic. Genji spotted the nearest hotel, and skirted around the alleyways, trying to find his way down. He then spotted a white ship out of the corner of his eye-he recognized it. It was the same one that they had taken to arrive here. Genji was overjoyed, but still wary. He made his way over to the hotel.

Tracer was already at the door. "Come on, Winston! Open the bloody door already!" she shouted impatiently.

"Lena, we can't let anyone see us. You heard the news. There are many who believe we are responsible. We have to find them, and quietly. If you can't do it, we'll have somebody else do it."

She stopped her fidgeting. "Alright, Winston. But if things get hairy-"

"I'm not saying to not fight for Emily and Angela if you don't have to. But if you get spotted before then, you're starting the fight early."

"I know, Winston. I'm sorry."

"I completely understand." he said as he opened the gate with a button.

As she disappeared, Jack turned to face Winston.

"I should go, too. I've hidden from you for years. I can hide from these people for a few minutes."

"That makes two, Jack." Ana said, walking up to the entrance.

"Alright, just be careful." he said back to her. She rolled her eye. They both ran out, out of view.

"As for everyone else, go slowly. Let them lead the way, and we'll find a place to set up." Winston said. Everyone nodded. They left, the ship closing behind them. Torbjörn was lugging the blue device on a cart, with Reinhardt's help.

Sniper had seen the ship land.

"What do you see?" asked Medic, impatient because Sniper stopped the car.

"Those damn guys are here. If we want to kill their friends, we'll have to fight them."

"Not big problem." said Heavy. "Sasha is hungry for blood. We will be happy to fight."

"And kill." added Roadhog, followed by a smirk from Heavy.

"Da. And kill them too."

"Well, mates," said Junkrat, "We better hurry. They probably won't dilldally, and they can't walk onto any traps I haven't set." he said motioning to the spare bear traps he had lying in the backseat.

"Alright." said Sniper. "I'm going into this building. You can go, but if you blow my cover, you heads'll be the first to go." With that, he opened the door, climbed onto the car, and used it to climb the fire escape on the building he had parked near. Everyone else got out, and began stalking the group.

Meanwhile, the Talon operatives with the two mercs had landed farther away, but close enough that they could see the ship.

"Let's kill." said Reaper, showing excitement for the first time since anyone else had seen him. Everyone cheered. Reaper became a wraith, following Sombra, Spy, and Scout down the street. Widowmaker grappled atop a nearby building. The ship closed behind them.

Genji had spotted the little man running down the street alone. He was wearing some sort of hat with drinking straws on it, but before he could get a better look, he ran around a corner, out of Genji's view. He decided to follow him; if the man did know where Angela and Emily were, he would be right behind him to stop him from killing them.

Scout spotted a blue blur shape into a figure he knew well-the teleportin' girl's. She spotted him too, and she had her guns pointed at him.

"You tired, you need a drink?" she taunted at Scout. She was referring to the device he had set up.

Scout had rigged his drinking hat with a large bag attached to his bag, with a weird yellow color. He took a sip, blurring slightly around his extremities, as he swung his arms around exaggeratingly.

"Nah, this stuff's delicious!" he took a long draught. He began to blur extremely hard. "The question is, are you tired? Bet you are, little girl like you."

"Nah, dudebro." she said, mocking his voice. She also had a trick up her sleeve.

Or rather, in the apartment building behind her. Torbjörn's and Winston's machine was a machine that was capable of boosting her device. As if on cue, Torbjörn activated it, causing Tracer's gear, and especially the chronal accelerator body on her chest, to glow blue, with crackling energy.

"I'm anything but tired, boy." and with that, she noticed Genji sneaking up on the man. She did not give any indication of his attempt.

"Oh, yeah? How about we find out?" Scout ran at her, full speed. Tracer had no choice but to fight him.

As Tracer fired, Scout did a baseball slide and swung at her legs. She jumped over it easily, and as Scout turned around, he saw a green glowing dude joining the fight.

Genji jumped over Tracer, and launched a shuriken at the man. He dodged them by spinning, and he used the momentum from that spin to swing his baseball bat at the falling Genji. Genji slashed his short sword at him; the shockwave from the collision of the two melee weapons sent them backwards, with Scout sliding across the ground. Tracer had blinked a few times around the occurence, and fired at Scout, who ducked and shot at her, who blinked behind him in turn.

As Genji readied himself to jump, his suit immediately turned off. Tracer noticed a woman dressed in purple with purple beams from her left hand attached to Genji. She made the correct assumption that she had turned off Genji. As the woman held out a gun at Genji, Tracer charged her.

She stopped just short-something had latched onto her torso. She immediately felt herself be yanked backwards. Within a tenth of a second, she saw it was a hook, and blinked through the gap, and glanced at the direction from which she had been hooked.

She saw a strange collection- she recognized two of them, the man with the minigun and his white-dressed partner. There were two new ones, though; A fat man who was holding a hook, and what looked like a hobo with one too many explosives.

She had no time to waste, though; She charged the purple woman, who, with the reprieve caused by Tracer being pulled by the hook, gave her enough reaction time to turn at her. Scout immediately swung at Tracer, out of left field-she had no choice but to recall.

During the recall, she noticed Winston's body land near Genji as the purple woman disappeared. He placed down his barrier, disallowing her to shoot at Genji, who was also inside the bubble.

As she returned, she saw a familiar black wraith assemble itself in front of the barrier. Between Reaper's shots and the man with the minigun's shots, the barrier was falling quickly. In that time, Genji's suit rebooted, and he prepared himself. Meanwhile, Tracer had charged the fat man, shooting at him. The small man launched a grenade at her that she easily sidestepped; she saw something large at her left, so she blinked backwards.

Roadhog saw it too. He and Junkrat dodged it, but the man in the suit-unknown to them, his name was Reinhardt-had ran into Heavy, and carried him off. Medic, unable to chase, redirected his beam on the fat man, healing his wounds.

The barrier broke. Reaper began blasting at Winston, but Genji slashed at Reaper with his short blade, who ducked and tossed aside his weapons, drawing new ones.

A familiar blue figure flew above the sky and began launching rockets at the fat man and his nearby partners. All but the fat man avoided them, but he had recollected his hook, and he prepared to throw it at her. Tracer blinked right back to him and stuck a bomb onto the nose of his pig tattoo on his belly, disappearing just as fast. Genji was slashing at Reaper, who was wraithing and shooting at Genji, who dodged the shots.

As her bomb blew up, the fat man and the man in white were crackling red. Pharah's rockets did nothing to him as he threw the hook and pulled Pharah in, killing her with a shotgun blast. Reaper had given up on Genji and began shooting at Winston, who could do nothing to repel his assault. Even with the armor plating on his arm, which he used desperately to try to repel the attack, Winston was killed. Both Genji and Tracer tried to help, but the purple woman reappeared, and disabled both of their techs with a large purple explosion. She then gunned the helpless Genji down, and Scout blew off Tracer's head.

Then, Mercy, fully geared up, flew in and resurrected them all.


	13. It Begins Again: Part 2

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 13: It Begins Again, Part 2. The world, through one way or another, saw the worst event to happen to mankind since the The Omnic Crisis. Will this one be even worse?_

Sniper had only just gotten into position. He had climbed onto the roof, but it wasn't a fast climb, seeing as how it was a 20 story building and Sniper did not want to be caught, so he prioritized stealth over speed. Nevertheless, he made it. He looked through his scope and immediately saw action.

He recognized the woman who flew in, although she was glowing yellow. Sniper lined it up, but her frame got out of view before he could take a good shot. Then he heard a bow pulled behind him. He rolled left as he felt something fly past him. He had dropped his rifle and pulled out his Kukri, slashing it at the man who intercepted it with a bow.

Hanzo had decided to follow his brother; if not to help him with the terrorists, then to watch his brother's true intentions. He had sneaken up on their sniper, but not quietly enough; he was forced to intercept his blade.

Widowmaker was slightly agitated. Everyone killed everyone before she even had a chance. Then, the angel woman flew in. This was perfect, she thought, as she lined it up and took the shot.

With that, everyone Mercy had saved woke up to a battle. Genji's innate senses noticed the sniper shot first-with energy brought only by the sleep that death gives him- he jumped and stopped the bullet that had been launched at Mercy. He did not know where it came from-but there was no time for that now. The fight began again.

Reinhardt knew his suit didn't have much more gas to push him with. He needed to decide-should he stop the charge, or keep going into the wall he could see about 50 feet in front of him? The man he was charging made the decision for him by letting his gun slide on the ground, pulling the two men off balance. They got up at the same time and faced each other; Reinhardt putting up his shield just as the other man revved up his gun. But he did not fire.

"Coward." said the man. "Fight me." he then tossed his gun to the side. "Without your armor." Reinhardt complied. "You call me a coward? Prepare yourself!". He got out of his suit, and the two men, without weapons, charged each other.

Ana and McCree had left the building, leaving only Torbjörn to sit with Emily and the item that boosts Tracer's power. The fight had started out of their line of sight, so neither of them could take potshots. On the way, Ana spotted something in the distance; upon looking through her scope, she could see Reinhardt and the Minigun Man fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

"Whaddya see?" asked McCree.

"You wouldn't believe this, McCree." she then explained to him what she saw in a short few seconds.

"I'll be damned. Should we go to the main fight?"

"No. I have a better idea."

Torbjörn was actually bored. He was sitting there, with nothing to do, his turret idle, and only said turret, the chronal device, and Emma to keep him company. Suddenly, someone came in. Torbjörn opened the door-it was McCree.

"McCree? What are you doing here?"

"Ana saw something amazing. Do you see it?" he pointed through a very slight slit between the panes of the room they were in and the apartments blocking the view. Torbjörn barely saw something moved-if he didn't know better, he'd say it was Reinhardt without his armor. Ana also just entered the room.

"Torbjörn!" she said. "We need to go to the roof!"

"We can't. This thing's here, can't move it without Reinhardt's help. And it looks like he's busy."

"Not for long." she replied. She had lined up a shot with her arm-mounted nanobooster through the slit, and fired.

The fight between the two men was going nowhere. One would pummel the other, and then the other would block one shot and then roll him over, and continue the cycle. All that changed when Reinhardt felt a familiar syringe in his back. He glew blue, and he began laughing.

"How's this for a fight?" he taunted at Heavy, who, after Rein throwing a punch at him, tried to block it-but it was too strong, and it sprained his wrist. Rein then punched him in the gut with his other hand so hard Heavy keeled over. Reinhardt casually walked up to the hammer he had dropped and the suit he had left-he took both. He then walked to the front side of Heavy, who was kneeling, defeated, facing the main fight raging. Reinhardt held his hammer behind him in a swinging position.

"Any last words, terrorist?" he taunted.

Heavy opened his mouth but someone else said something for him.

"Bonk!" said a very familiar voice.

Scout had seen the blue glow-somehow differentiating it from Tracer's-and he ran to help. The way he did that was by baseball sliding under Reinhardt's legs and hitting his crotch with his bat as hard as he could. His momentum had him run into Heavy-but with incredible acrobatics, he made it so Heavy slid into a standing position with his weapon in hand, with Scout in the same position next to him. Reinhardt had keeled over, but the fight had shifted over to them, with Tracer following Scout, and the rest following each other alternating their side. The result was the Overwatch agents (Genji, Tracer, Reinhardt, Pharah, Mercy, Winston) in the middle, with Heavy and Scout on one side, and the other fighters (Roadhog, Junkrat, Medic, Reaper, Sombra) on the other side. Reinhardt's boost ended, and the fight began again.

Ana had surveyed the result. "Oh no." she said. She motioned to Torbjörn. "You have to go!" she said as she positioned herself to look through the slit with her rifle.

"What about-"

"I said go! You're more help down there!"

"What about me?" said McCree.

"You too! Go!" she replied.

The two ran down the stairs quickly.

Hanzo used his left hand-holding the bow with his right-to swing at the sniper's torso. But he was fast too. He stepped back, and took out a jar of something yellow from his rupsack as Hanzo drew another bow, and looked at it with disgust.

"Is that-" he blurted before the man threw it at his feet. Hanzo rolled to his right, dodging the jar-he'd know if any of it landed- and fired back at the man, who ducked, the arrow flying over his head. Before he could draw another bow, however, he pulled out something less disgusting from his rupsack-a small submachine gun. Hanzo had no choice-he threw himself at the man, tackling him, knocking the gun out of the way and landing at the edge, with both of them nearly falling off.

Torbjörn and McCree were running towards the battle. What they saw was not good.

A blue blur-Tracer, no doubt-was running with the blur of the boy, both shooting at each other to no avail. The ghostbuster-unknown to them, his callsign was 'Medic'- had reattached himself to the man with the minigun who was shooting at Reinhardt's barrier, with Genji chucking shurikens at him from behind it. Pharah and Mercy were airborne, with the former launching rockets at the fat man, the peg leg man, and Reaper. Sombra-who they didn't even know was involved in the fight- was nowhere to be seen.


	14. The End

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 14: The End. Everything must end._

By the time McCree and Torbjörn had arrived to the fight, it was a line standing against a line (except for Sombra), parallel to each other, with the duo coming up behind Overwatch's. Nobody made a move. The combatants all stared at each other, waiting to make a move. Even Scout was quiet-but not for long.

"Hey dumbasses! You stop fighting cuz you tired or somethin'?" he jeered at the Overwatch heroes.

"I can ask the same thing, boy." retorted McCree, with his reply gaining him the attention of everyone there.

"Nice to seeya, love!" Tracer said in a much more tired tone than usual.

"Roadhog!" said Junkrat.

"Yeah?"

"Don't really like cowboys, do we?"

"No we don't."

McCree redirected his attention to Junkrat.

"Well, actually-" began Junkrat before Scout charged McCree, who was snapping his gun at Junkrat. With a true gunslinger's reflexes, he redirected the gun at Scout, who merely dodged the bullet. With that, the fighting began again.

Emma was watching through Ana's scope. Ana had instructed her to wake her when the fighting began again, and it just did. She turned around to her sleeping on the couch, with another figure rearing a knife at her. The man, she presumed, quickly noticed this, and turned his eyes at her. He pulled a revolver out of his suit with his second hand, and pointed it at Emma. She stayed quiet. He nodded patronizingly.

Sombra reappeared behind them, teleporting, shooting, and hacking her way through those behind. Scout would occasionally come to mess up her attackers, but Tracer was never far behind, forcing him to disengage. Reinhardt, with McCree behind his shield taking potshots, were fighting the Heavy and Medic. Pharah, paired with Mercy, was bombarding the Junkers, but with the pressure of Roadhog's attacks and his hook kept them from getting too close; which allowed them time to dodge the majority of her rockets. Junkrat was bombarding them to no avail, but the return of the grenades landed among the Overwatch agents without any pattern. Winston and Genji were fighting Reaper; whenever Reaper got too aggressive against Winston, Genji would flank him, forcing him to abandon the attack.

"Sombra!" he called to her. He heard no response; but he knew she was there. "Time for protocol Bulwark!" As he expected, she heard him, and left the battlefield, towards another ship that was arriving just south of the main skirmish.

Spy was looking at the girl. So, Tracer's roommate? No time for dillydallying, though. He stabbed Ana's neck just as he fired at her forehead, killing them both instantly. He then placed a sapper on the blue device on the corner-looked far too important to leave functioning.

Tracer had just gotten a lucky shot. Out of all the bullets she fired, of all the clips she fired, one had landed at Scout's bag, leaking the weird-smelling liquid that he had been drinking with his hat. His blur was fading away; he had no more juice.

"Ha! Gotya, matie!" she said, but her own bonus disappeared as well. She glanced to Torbjörn, but her gut told her to dodge; Scout had pulled out a shotgun and began blasting at her.

The ship had landed, and Sombra left stealth at the foot. A single person left.

"Hola amiga, hope you like my voice." she said.

"Your voice is not my concern." said the thick, female, russian voice. "I do not know why Volskaya would send me to help you, but she did. Where are we going?"

"This way." she said as she ran alongside her back to the fight.

Sombra had told Reaper and Widowmaker that she was capable of sending false orders into Russia's systems to tell them to send Zarya over; in truth, she had blackmailed Volskaya, and this was one of her first favors she called in with her.

Scout's new ranged arsenal proved deadly; not only that, but Reinhardt's shield had been nearly destroyed, and they were being pushed back. Tracer and Genji lagged behind to stop Scout from harassing them and deflect the odd projectile respectively, but everyone else ran. In just a short 30 seconds, they had returned to the apartment. Only Scout had followed them for a little, but noticing his team was too slow, he fell back as well.

Genji had looked to see a minor detail; the lack of Ana's support. He quickly climbed the apartment to see the French man, examining Ana's sidearm. He noticed Genji, and fired it at him. Genji dodged it, and before Spy could cloak away, Genji charged him into the wall, plunging his knife into his left shoulder.

Hanzo was holding his bow at the man's throat, similarly to how he was forced to hold his to block Genji's blade back at his former home. But this man was just as combat able as Hanzo was; He twisted the bow, pushing Hanzo to the right, and then wrapped his arm around his throat. Hanzo was fast enough to get his own arm in there to prevent him from being choked. With his other arm, he elbowed the man's upper leg as hard as he could, which was enough to allow Hanzo to slip his head from the man's arm. Before he could react, the man charged him into the ground, plunging his kukri into his left shoulder.

Genji stared at the shaking man, shocked by the pain originating in his shoulder. Just then, the rest of the agents entered the main door, first by Tracer. She noticed Ana's and Emma's body, and stood there shellshocked. Nobody moved. Tracer's eyes slowly led to the Spy's. He refused to look at her, instead looking out the window; but he still had the terrified look of a guilty man.

"Why? Why would you do this?" She yelled, in a depressing mix of anger and sadness. He continued to stare out the window. "Look at me!" she said, but he did not. He appeared to react to something. She turned and looked out the window. What she saw was one of their spare planes, manned by the man they had captured, run straight into the apartment, killing everyone there with a massive explosion. A single fragment flew into the hiding spot of the Australium. This fragment consisted of explosives; and upon landing on the australium reserve, detonated. The australium's enhancing power extended to the explosive; it resulted in a large explosion that killed every living thing with 2 astronomical units. An astronomical unit is the distance between the sun and the earth. Needless to say, everyone died.

The End.


	15. Magic

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 15: Magic. The most unexpected things can happen with magic._

Actually, not everything died. Two things remained alive: Merasmus, who, with all his offense magic capabilities proving flimsy, if not hilarious, had quite the defensive magic prepared (for once). The other was Soldier, having consumed Merasmus' "Die and come back stronger pills". The explosion's power made Soldier come back stronger than ever; he no longer required oxygen to breath.

"Did I kill everything?" yelled Soldier at the void, expecting a response. The lack of anything in space to carry his message nulled his words, but Merasmus was capable of understanding.

"Not everything, you insipid moron. And of those things you did destroy, do you know what one of them was?" Merasmus sent a telepathic message to Soldier. Soldier had none of it; he had not successfully killed Merasmus, so he fired a massive laser into him, which knocked Merasmus into Mars.

"Maggot! You better be dead, or I will kill you!" yelled Soldier again, with him only being understood due to Merasmus' temporary telepathic powers.

"You killed America, Soldier! What do you think of that?" Merasmus taunted at Soldier, annoyed by Soldier's attempted anime-esque homicide.

"Communists had already killed America! Stop spreading your communist propaganda, you... you..."

"Commie?"

"No... what word do you use to describe a communist? Oh, I know! Dead! Stop spreading your communist propaganda, you dead!" Merasmus telepathically sighed.

"Listen, Soldier. You can't kill me, I can't kill you. The only way you could defeat me is with reinforcements. Alright?"

"Have you ever heard of Mutually Assured Destruction?"

"Have you?"

"No. Tell me what it is, please, Merasmus."

"What I will tell you is that we can only undo your idiotic, albeit slightly comedic, mistake, if we work together to rewind it. Do you understand?" Soldier simply picked his nose. "For crying out loud." thought Merasmus. "The alternative is to.. WAIT!"

Soldier sprung into action. "No problem can be solved by waiting! Let's do this, Merasmus!"

Together, with Merasmus' understanding of time, and Soldier's raw power, they reversed the action that Soldier had committed. He returned to the location the plane he had hijacked had been seconds before he crashed it, but it wasn't there with it. Keeping the momentum, Soldier tumbled towards the apartment building in which Spy had noticed Soldier tumbling.

"Look at me!" yelled Tracer, before feeling a strange feeling. She had felt the time bend, when nobody else had. She had an urge to look backward, and did so just in time to dodge the tumbling body. Because Tracer was the only one who was both in danger of being hit by the body, and not facing the window, the others also had time to dodge it. Soldier ended up laying his body against the wall, right next to Spy.

"DID I BREAK YOUR COVER, SPY?" he yelled in Spy's ear. Spy did not even have the energy to reply.

But Tracer was not done being mad. She went face to face with the Spy and, between tears, yelled unintelligible things in his face. Spy looked her in the eye with the face of a man who apologizes for an act, but does not feel sorry for it. Tracer did not blink between her tears, staring him in the face.

Genji had gotten behind Tracer, and gently put his left hand on her shoulder. "Tracer, I realize this is a bad time, but-" and he suddenly, due to instinct, blocked a bullet that fired from behind. With this newfound energy, he had also spotted the source- a purple woman, atop a roof. But only a few degrees to the right, he saw something more terrifying-the Sniper holding a Kukri into Hanzo's shoulder. Genji would not stand for this; with a running start, he jumped straight onto another apartment buildings, chained junning jumps to make his way to his brother.

Although nobody else had seen the source, they knew it was a sniper. Everybody took cover, but Tracer took the time to throw Soldier out the window and stuff a live bomb into Spy's mouth, throwing him off as well.

Sombra returned to the her team patching themselves up. Reaper noticed her, then Zarya, and nodded in approval. He returned to discussing the many vulnerable organs with the Medic. Everyone else looked to the incoming girls, with varying amounts of interest and haste in doing so. Scout especially, being so bored of waiting around, figured her arrival meant returning to the action.

"Hey! Sombrero! We goin' or what?"

"Sure. Zarya, wait with these. Scout and I will explore the enemy." Together, they ran, as Zarya sat down next to Heavy, noticing how he cared for his weapon.

"Nice gun." she said. Zarya wasn't very good at breaking the ice, despite being a russian.

"As nice as these guns?" replied Heavy, flexing.

Zarya laughed, and flexed back. "It is nice to have big guns like these, da?"

"Yes. Also, big gun like this." Heavy caressed his gun.

"Looks big. What about this one?" she pointed at her gun.

"Interesting barrels." Heavy replied. "What sort of bullet leaves gun like that?"

"Bullet? This is a particle cannon. Superior technology."

"Do you think so? Do you realize how much pain $200 custom-made bullets cause? What if they are fired at 10,000 rounds per minute?"

"I am not familiar with dollar currency. Only rubles."

"Is expensive."

"Interesting. I can absorb some fire and use it to empower my weapon. Care for a demonstration?"

"Sure." They both stood up, holding onto their weapons, and facing each other. Heavy fired a burst at her-she absorbed it, and her weapon started glowing.

"Amazing weapon you have."

Scout was leading despite the fact that Sombra insisted that she take lead, being able to make herself invisible. He payed for this impracticality by having a body land on him.

"Ah! The hell?" he said, digging himself out of it. It was Soldier, who was yelling at him.

"Maggot! Your job is to be a cushion for me-you were bad at it!"

"Shut up, Soldier. I assume you got kicked out of the building?"

"I know. I am a disgrace. I will kill myself now." Soldier wrangled for Scout's gun, but stopped upon seeing Sombra.

"Who is this? Is she here to fix my gutter?"

"No, señor." she said sarcastically. "I am here to eliminate your enemies. Enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"America does not have friends. America has allies, and axis powers to kick the ass out of!" Sombra looked at Scout. He rolled his eyes.

"I can tell you're not the quiet type. Let me go inside, I'll see what I can do." With that, she turned invisible again, and ran inside.


	16. Amend

_This story details the adventure of the 9 TF2 Mercenaries as they travel to the future and the events that occur then._

 _Chapter 16: Amend. There is always a way to fix something._

Widowmaker saw the green man running across the rooftops. Through her 8-eyed visor, she also had eyes on the other sniper; he hadn't noticed, being too busy with the man he had stabbed. She could tell the cyborg was aiming for him, but he made it clear that he noticed her. She decided not to take the shot; he blocked the shot even when he was distracted. Instead, she grappled towards the other sniper.

Sniper was holding his kukri into the shoulder of his assailant. He attempted to pull the kukri out, but he was already dying. That's when Sniper heard another noise behind him; he came face to face with a purple lady. Pulling his kukri out, he swung at her but she simply ducked under it, yelling:

"I am not your enemy! I know the men who are named Scout and Spy!" he stopped at this, but he did not put his kukri away.

"How?"

"We do not have time! Look!" she said pointing at the green man, who was in range to begin throwing shurikens at them. The two snipers both ducked behind the vent.

"Follow me." she said to him, as she rolled towards the edge. He followed her; After he was far enough away from the vent, she launched a venom mine at it, and grappled herself atop the edge, sliding down. Sniper followed her, landing on the fire escape and continuing down.

The remaining Overwatch members had huddled up inside the hallway, laying down to avoid sniper fire. Tracer was still miserable, having locked herself in a new room. Even Mercy couldn't return them; they had died to long ago for it to work. Torbjörn was sitting down, but with a sudden flash on his face, he walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Tracer? I know you'd do anything to get her back, and I may have an idea." The door opened suddenly, with Tracer standing there, her tear trails obvious.

"If I overcharge your chronal accelerator, and build a machine to act as an anchor, you might be able to go back in time to stop it." Tracer warmed up immediately, but Winston added:

"Uh, sorry to play devil's advocate, but wouldn't that cause a paradox? If she doesn't.. well.. if we change what happened, then the whole world might be destroyed." Tracer had a funny feeling, one that wasn't simply the return of grief upon realizing this method wouldn't work. She then realized something;

"You're wrong, Winston."

"Lena, I realize you want it to be true-"

"No, Winston. SHE doesn't have to die."

"What do you-" his gaze then followed to the cigarette case, the the masked man dropped when Genji stabbed him. "No, Lena."

"Yes, Winston. I will do this." she went over to the case and picked it up. She pressed a button, looking at Winston to confirm if she was Emma.

"No. No. No. No. You're yourself now. No. No." Among the disguises she was going through was the overwatch members. "No. No. No. No...Yes." She had landed upon Emma.

"Alright, Torbjörn. You know what to do." she said in her own voice.

Scout sat down near the entrance of the apartment, with Soldier standing right next to him while juggling his grenades.

"What happened there, Soldier?"

"I killed everyone." Scout started.

"Re-Really? Nice!"

"But Merasmus forced me to return everyone to life. Even you! I hate you maggot, I wanted you dead, but Merasmus made me return you to life."

"Thanks. Sometimes I want to be dead too. Only because living with you is too much." he said as he threw a pebble at Spy's body.

"Well, I am returning to my unit." said Soldier as he walked in literally the opposite direction.

"Whoa, wait. We should wait for Sombrera. Maybe we can kill some people from inside."

"The only killing people from inside I'm doing is the same way I did to Zhanna." Scout vomited.

"Too much information, man."

"You know what was too much information? The fact that afterwards, she predicted that it would be a boy who would grow up to have a world-famous weightlifting daughter. How crazy is that?"

"Yeah. Speaking of that, there is an incredibly muscley woman with the rest of our... troop. If you want to go, fine."

"She sounds incredibly muscley! Maybe she knows her!"

"Yeah, totally." With that, Soldier turned around for no reason and began walking to camp, with it being the correct direction by complete coincidence.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order." said Torbjörn after finished some adjustments to Tracer's chronal accelerator.

"Lena, I'm begging you, don't do this." said Winston.

"You're not stopping me, Winston. This is Emma. End of story." Winston looked away defeated.

"Alright, listen to me Lena." said Torbjörn. "Things such as time are incredibly hard to predict. The smallest thing could throw our predictions off by several standard deviations. That said, I was able to minimize the risk to this: I don't have a specific moment that you're going back by. I know it'll be at least 6 hours; but it could be up to 72."

"Hope it's 72. More time to spend with her."

"Hopes up, Lena. Maybe you'll find another way out of this."

"I doubt it. You guys said not to change anything."

"Yeah. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll be." With that, Torbjörn clicked the button, and Tracer disappeared.

Widowmaker was going down considerably faster than Sniper; she could go straight down while Sniper had to run literal circles going down the stairs. Genji jumped over the vent, and on it, the venom mine exploded. Genji's few remaining human parts started panicking; Genji did not himself, but his lungs were already on fire. With that, he stopped near the ledge, choking while on his knees.

"Now!" said Widowmaker, who instantly started pulling herself up.

"..Wanker." said Sniper as he turned around and began running up the stairs.

Widowmaker made it to the roof and was greeted by a kick to the face belonging to Zenyatta, who was right next to Genji. She fell and Sniper caught her with his right arm, but the momentum nearly pulled him off with her, but he managed to stay within the ledge.

"Master! How did you..?"

"When there's a will, there's a way. Care to help your friends again?"

"That man killed my brother. I must avenge him."

"That's your decision."

"Will you not help me?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

During this conversation, Widowmaker vaulted into the building and motioned for Sniper to follow her. He jumped, landing in the window on his feet, and followed her as she ran to the opposite side. Upon getting halfway there, she shot out the window and held out her right arm, holding her gun at the end of it. Sniper locked his left arm into it, and they ran, jumping out the window, with Widowmaker grappling onto the roof another building.


End file.
